wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein 3D transcript
Summary You’re William J. “B.J.” Blazkowicz, the Allies’ bad boy of espionage and a terminal action seeker. Your mission was to infiltrate the Nazi fortress Castle Hollehammer and find the plans for Operation Eisenfaust, the Nazi’s blueprint for building the perfect army. Rumors are that deep within the castle the diabolical Dr. Schabbs has perfected a technique for building a fierce army from the bodies of the dead. It’s so far removed from reality that it would seem silly if it wasn’t so sick. But what if it were true Briefing In this episode, we find B.J. Blazkowicz captured on a mission to uncover the plans for Operation Eisenfaust. He’s sent to a dungeon fortress known as Wolfenstein and subjected to harsh interrogation. In a desperate attempt to escape he overpowers his cell guard. Armed only with the guard’s pistol and knife, he must attempt to escape from this prison or die trying! You stand over the guard's body, grabbing franticly for his gun. You're not sure if the other guards heard his muffled scream. Deep in the belly of a Nazi dungeon, you've only a knife, a gun, and your wits to aid your escape. Just a few weeks ago, you were on a reconnaissance mission of extreme importance. You were to infiltrate the Nazi fortress, and find the plans for Operation Eisenfaust. Captured in your attempt, you were taken to their prison, and awaited your execution. Only you know where the plans are kept, and the Allies will face a great defeat if you don't escape! You must face the horrors of the prison keep known as Wolfenstein. Captain William J. "B.J." Blazkowicz, you've got a gun and eight floors of hell to get through, good luck! Hey, if you make it, you'll have something to tell your grandkids about.... If you don't, at least you'll go out in a blaze of glory! CONGRATULATIONS! You run out of the castle and hook up with the Underground. They inform you that the rumors were true: some hideous human experiments were seen around Castle Hollehammer. So Operation Eisenfaust is real! You must journey there and terminate the maniacal Dr. Schabbs before his undead army marches against humanity! MORE WOLFENSTEIN And in episode three, Hitler hides in his titanic bunker as the Third Reich crumbles about him. It is your job to assassinate him, ending his mad reign. And if you like Wolfenstein, you’ll love the prequel trilogy of Nocturnal Missions! Thirty more action-packed, super-challenging levels! Briefing You’ve now returned to Germany to finish your mission: find out if Operation Eisenfaust – a plan to create the ultimate soldier – is real. The maniacal Dr. Schabbs has managed to graft a working hand onto the chest of the recently dead, and to bring them back to life! Armed with two cleavers and a pistol, these “mutants” are especially deadly because they make no sound when they see you. Their greeting is the crack of their gun! Somewhere in the depths of Castle Hollehammer, Dr. Schabbs awaits you with re-animation serum. Defeat him, or become a mutant yourself! Episode end screens CONGRATULATIONS! You stand over Schabbs’ fat, evil, swollen putrid body, glad your mission is finally over. All his journals and equipment will be destroyed. Humanity is safe from his hordes of hideous mutants. MISSION: TERMINATE HITLER In episode three, Hitler hides in his titanic bunker as the Third Reich crumbles about him. It is your job to assassinate him, ending his mad reign. You find he has escaped to the Reichstag, and there you must confront him. And if you like Wolfenstein, you’ll love the prequel trilogy of “Nocturnal Missions!”. Thirty more action-packed, super-challenging levels! Briefing In this episode, you’ve been assigned to shatter the Third Reich by taking out its nexus – Adolf Hitler. You searched for him in his bunker, but he had fled to the Reichstag, a titanic building designed to defend against such attacks. You must make it past the numerous guards, tough SS, and crack-shot officers, all the way to your final confrontation with Hitler. And you can be sure, he’s ready for you! Episode end screens CONGRATULATIONS! The absolute incarnation of evil, Adolf Hitler, lies at your feet in a pool of his own blood. His wrinkled, crimson-splattered visage still strains, a jagged-toothed rictus trying to cry out. Insane even in death. Your lips pinched in bitter victory, you kick his head off his remains and spit on his corpse. Sieg heil…huh. Sieg heil. BUT THE ADVENTURE IS JUST BEGINNING! And if you like Wolfenstein, you’ll love the prequel trilogy of “Nocturnal Missions”! Thirty more action-packed, super-challenging levels! B.J. battles the Nazis as they plan large-scale chemical warfare. Fight Otto Giftmacher, Gretel Grosse, and General Fettgesicht! Briefing Insane Nazi scientist, Otto Giftmacher has developed a full line of the most feared tool of modern warfare – the chemical weapons. You’ve been assigned to stop him from his mad task. Castle Erlangen sits atop a small mountain, its massive stone walls touched by gloves of thin cloud mist. No one knew the location of this castle until a few days ago. You were rushed there in hopes of catching the sparse guard unawares. Armed only with a Walther P38 (so you can use any German ammo you might find), you must make your way to the Doctor’s private workshop and put a halt to his diabolical doings! Écrans de fin d’épisode MAD OTTO GIFTMACHER IS DEAD! The twisted scientist behind the chemical war lies at your feet, but the fruits of his labor grow elsewhere! The first wave of chemical war is already underway. In the heavily guarded fortress of Erlangen are the plans for the upcoming Giftkrieg (or Poison War). Find them and you’ll know where to find General Fettgesicht, leader of the deadly assault. THE NEXT ADVENTURE AWAITS! So don’t wait… start the next adventure and find those plans! Briefing The doctor is dead, but his weapons of woe are ready for war-waging! Somewhere in the dank dungeons of Castle Erlangen are the plans for the first wave of the chemical nightmare. You must fight your way to the very bottom, and battle the Aryan Amazon, Gretel Grösse. She’s got two big guns and loves to watch Allies fall down and go boom! You begin your adventure having descended in the Castle’s elevator. It opens on the first floor of the dungeon. You are looking for the map room that is guarded by Gretel. These maps will lead you to the secret base where the weapons and soldiers are being amassed. You’ve got to find them fast – before the choking clouds of nasty gas pour out over Europe and the world! Episode end screens THE PLANS ARE IN YOUR HANDS! Gretel Grosse the giantess guard has fallen. Hope her brother, Hans, doesn’t get mad about this… Now rush to the military installation at Offenbach and stop the horrible attack before thousands die under the deadly, burning clouds of chemical war. Only you can do it, B.J. THE END IS NEAR! Go get General Fettgeischt before he begins the mad plans of pain and destruction! Briefing Chemical war is about to be waged on a massive scale unless you can stop the egregiously evil General Fettgesicht (“Fatface”) from unleashing his burning gas! (From the weapons, of course.) You found the plans hidden in the musty dungeons of Castle Erlangen, and they led you here – Castle Heidenheim, perched atop a small rise between two massive mountains. Inside its forbidding stone walls are tons of crack troops and the grotesque General himself. Blast your way through their defenses and face Fatface. Will Fettgesicht survive the nicht? Chemical Warfare Chemical weapons are a tortuous means of killing. The gases created by the 1940’s were slow to act and painful. Though the Geneva Convention of 1929 outlawed the use of chemical weapons the fear of chemical warfare was still present throughout WWII. This is a job for B.J.! Episode end screens CONGRATULATIONS! The General gasps his last breath, and the free world is safe from the terrifying Nazi chemical war. You return to the Allied Headquarters, a Medal of Honor waiting for you. Allied Command informs you of some nefarious activities around Castle Hollehammer. Something about some grey-skinned berserk soldiers… YOU DID IT! You have finished the sixth Wolfenstein episode! You are truly one of the great heroes! The world cheers your name! You get your picture taken with the president! People name their babies after you! You marry a movie star! Yes! You are so cool! THE END Category:Transcripts